Homebound Love: Hinto X Velvet pups
Hinto and Velvet have lived together and loved eatchother for a few years now and after finding out about Cinders pups Velvet was able to convince Hinto that they should have puppies Apperances Mau (Ma-oo) - Mau has a white lower half of her face and a white spot on her stomach. The front part of her back legs is also white and her whole tail exept forr the tip being brown and a little bit further down its grey. On the bacl of her tail is also a red 'Splash'. Her back and the upper half of her face is a dark grey including the back of her legs. Added onto that is a lighter grey line and lastly a pink/red/tan line that covers her chest, stomach and lines her legs (Her stomach still has the white spot) Her front legs are golden/brown up to where they bend, Her toes are red and she has red dots around them. She also has a black line and a pink/red/tan line. The back of her leg where the fluff is is also a brown color. Lastly she has a red dot right in front of her nose and more red 'paint' splatters on on her shoulder and one on eatch side of her stomach and one around her eyes. Her tail is big and fluffy and her ears flop down like her moms and are fluffy like her moms but they are the size of her dads (Sorry about the long explenation, next time I will just upload a picture) Pascal (Pa-scel)- He has a white belly and front legs (exept for his paws that are grey with gold/brown toes. He has kinda a mane around his neck thats grey with a black back that covers parts of his back legs (the rest of his back legs are golden/brown) he also has a brown tail with four grey rings, the brown has an added black spots. He also has a pink/red line going down his side next to it another line but Red and his head is golden brown with a brown 'mask' and white ears with golden brown tips, he also has a red/pink muzzel with a red lne going down the middle Bianca (Be-an-ka) - She is mostly white with 'red' ears a brown spot on her back and brown spots up her leg, a grey chest and a grey muzzel, she also has a ta/brown head, her tail is very fluffy and short and her ears look more like a beagles ears than anything Personalities Mau - Mau is very parinoid about nearly everything and can always find something to worry about, Its rare that you see her without a look of terror on her face. Its sometimes leads to breakdowns and making it hard to bring her places so she usualy stays home Pascal - Pascal is a little rascall. Hes playfull and always trying to get out and play around with the street dogs Bianca - Shes a very happy and playfull pup, she LOVES getting groomed and visits Auntie Georgete alot so that her fur can get groomed with her or she can get a makeover with her Trivia Crushes Mau - Im planing on one of my OCs being her crush, I have yet to decide yet who though but dont ask about her Pascal - When he was adventuring one day when hes older he meets Bree and almost emediatley falls for her, he eventually leaves his home (with 100% permission from his parents) to live with Finn's gang and with Bree Bianca - After Pickles stumbled apon her home she brought the nice seeming pup in and let him stay with her, he eventualy moved in with her and they eventualy fell for eachother * In there original drawling my friend did use some non-natural colors, I will be re-drawling them once my contest is over with natural colors * My friend came up with Pascals name * Pascal and Lilac are enimies since Georgette likes to bring her pups over for visits all the time * Pascal acts like he isnt scared of anything though he is deathly afraid of Water and anything having to do with it (Fish, Docks Etc.) * Only Velvet and Hinto can ever get Pascal to take baths (usualy needing to lure him in with treats or toys) * He grows out of his fear of water bassed things when hes older and he will ocationaly bathe himself, but he rarely goes into water willingly for engoyment * Mau lives with Hinto and Velvet in the future * Pascal lives with Dodgers pups in there gang * Bianca moves into a town house not very far away from her mother and father Gallery Pascal.jpg|Pascals drawling done by Mockingjay23 on DA Mau.jpg|Maus drawling done by Mockingjay23 on DA Maucolor.jpg|Heres a colored version of the sketch of Mau (Sorry her pupil isnt colored its like 3 am) Pascalcolor.jpg|Pascals natural colored version Pascalship.jpg|Pascal and his crush Alaina, Pascal likes telling her stories about his adventures to entertain her